Broken
by xXJeevas-sonXDXx
Summary: Thats right...scream..." He sneered into the redheads ear."You know damn well you brought this upon yourself!" Matt was smiling at him. His green eyes were glazed over and half lidded, but he was smiling. A small broken smile. Rated for, Rape. Violence.


* * *

_Broken_

* * *

**For****_: Itachi. Oh. Enka, and her Matt._**

* * *

_"Mello look! Its a cat!" Matt said, excitement evident in his voice._

_Mello approached the tabby cat laying on its side. It didn't move, or hiss, or try to claw at his foot. It just layed there, its chest rising and falling steadily._

_"Lazy ass cat..." The blond crouched down and poke at the cats pink nose with his finger. It meowed weakly and clawed at Mello's hand, leaving a thin line of blood across the back of his pale hand. "Agh! Fuckin' Cat!" He stood up and kicked the cat over onto its back and watched as it turned itself back onto its side._

_"Stop, Mello! You're going to hurt it!" Matt shouted._

_Mello crouched back down beside the cat, a smirk slowly spreading across his face._

* * *

**_Slap_**. "What the fuck did you say?!" The blond got nothing but a barely audible gasp from the redhead beneath him. "Repeat what you said!" Another hard slap. The sound of smooth leather against skin echoed in the empty house.

"I said Near was fuckin' smart to use you to his advantage! Do you want me to say it again?!" The redhead shouted.

"Matt, you son of a bitch!" Mello brought the back of his hand hard against Matt's cheek, knocking the redhead onto his side with the force of the blow. He grabbed the front of Matt's striped shirt and picked him up off the floor. A hard shove, and the redhead was sprawled out deliciously on the bed for him, just waiting to be taken.

Matt sat up holding his quickly bruising cheek in time to see Mello fumbling with the laces of his leather pants. The redheads eyes widened. "M-mello?"

"Shut up!" Another hard slap followed his words, and Matt could do nothing but follow orders, like a good dog. Mello managed to loosen the laces and he reached over, taking a handful of Matt's red hair in his hand and dragging him forward. "I'll teach you to think twice before you open that damn mouth of yours!" He growled. Mello tightened his grip on the redheads hair and shoved his head down so he could press the head of his shaft against Matt's lips. "Open up"

Matt kept his mouth shit tight. "Open your fuckin' mouth, Matt!" The blond yanked at Matt's hair hard, threatening to rip the locks from the roots. Matt gasped and Mello took the chance to shove his cock down Matt's throat. "Bite me, and I'll shoot you, I swear to god" Mello held his gun up in Matt's field of vision, the safety was off, so the redhead knew that Mello meant business.

Of course, Matt couldn't really say much, he had about nine or so inches of flesh shoved halfway down his throat. "Hmm!...nngh!" was about all he could manage.

Mello groaned and thrusted up into Matt's hot mouth. Matt had no choice but to endure it. It was his fault anyways, he deserved it. Asked for it almost. He knew how much it pissed Mello off when reminded of Near's superiority to him. Did he really deserves this though? Did anyone?...Did Mello know what he was doing to him?

The blond above him moaned, and shot his seed down Matt's throat. Matt had no choice but to swallow every last drop, least he choke on it. That would not be a pleasant way to die.

Mello pulled himself out of Matt's mouth but the death grip on his hair still held strong. Matt was pushed over onto his back, and Mello quickly got to work on undressing him. The striped shirt was the first thing to go. It was yanked up above Matt's head and tossed across the room. The redheads tight jeans soon followed, along with his boxers. Mello wasn't messing around, he was getting right down to business.

"Mello...please don't.." Matt choked. His throat was raw and sore from the merciless thrusting it had endured from the blond. Honestly, Matt didn't think that with one sentence, Mello would go from just being Mello, to someone totally different. A stranger that Matt didn't recognize. A stranger that Matt didn't want to recognize. For the first time in his life, he was afraid of his best friend. His lover. He was afraid. The scariest part was that Mello's clear blue eyes now looked almost black. His pupils were dilated, his eyes unfocused, as if he were possessed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Mello's leather clad fist made contact with Matt's jaw and his head whipped back from the blow. Mello wasn't fucking around. He was dead serious about all this. Matt was starting to regret ever opening his fuckin' mouth now. He should have just focused on his stupid video games the way he always did, but no. Today he just had to feel cocky.

He felt Mello's cold leather clad hands on his thighs, and he panicked. Matt began to struggle and thrash around to get away from Mello, but his efforts were fruitless and he only ended up with another slap. "Mello...stop!" But Mello wasn't listening. He pinned Matt's flailing arms above his head and forced himself between his legs with little effort. "Jesus!...f-fuck, Mello stop, you're hurting me!"

Mello smirked down at him. It was a bone chilling smirk that made Matt want to scream. And he did. But only because Mello had managed to thrust inside him without so much as preparing him or warning him. "AHH!..." Matt's scream only made Mello's smirk widen. "That's right...scream..." He sneered into the redheads ear. "You know damn well you brought this upon yourself!"

Matt could feel the blood collecting on the bedsheets. Tears ran down his cheeks. Sobs and yelps of pain poured from his mouth as Mello's thrusts became wild and violent. He was purposely trying to hurt him and Matt thought that, that fact alone hurt more than the physical pain Mello was inflicting on him.

"Scream for me, Matt" Mello cooed against his ear.

Matt did as he was told. It wasn't hard seeing as that was all he could manage to do. His vision was blurred as a particularly hard thrust sent a new wave of pain through his body. Mello was biting at any exposed skin he could get too, tearing at it like a hungry wolf. No doubt his wrist would be bruised up pretty bad when this was over. It was too much. The pain was becoming too much for him to handle. He had to make it stop...but how?...How could he get through to Mello?

"MIHAEL!" He shouted. Silence.

Mello was staring down at the redhead in horror. Matt was six years old beneath him.

The blond shut his eyes tight and opened them again. The same redheaded six year old was still half unconscious beneath him. He was bruised, bleeding...and screaming. And it was his fault. He had hurt this child. This innocent child. How?...

"Matt?..." Mello squeaked.

Matt noticed how Mello's eyes were back to their natural shade of blue again. His eyes, though wide in horror, were focused now. He was no longer possessed. He was no longer the stranger. He was Mello again.

Matt didn't respond. He couldn't. His throat was raw, and aching.

Mello quickly pulled out of him. "Matt!" He lifted the redhead into a sitting position and brought him into his arms. "Fuck..._FUCK!_ Matt...h-how could you let me do this to you?!" He shouted.

He felt like a rag doll. His body wouldn't move, it just slumped against Mello. Try as he might to speak, he just couldn't find his voice.

"Matt...oh god, I broke you didn't I?..." Mello broke off as a sob broke free from his throat, he was six years old again too.

* * *

_"Mello! c'mon leave it alone, it has feelings too!" A six year old Matt shouted._

_"Stop being a baby, Matt. I just want to hear it meow" Mello shot back. He tugged at the tabby cats tail, and it swiped at Mello's hand with one of its paws. It Meowed softly, barely audible, but it was there. It wasn't good enough for Mello. The blond boy pulled at the cats ears, and poked at its soft tummy roughly with his fingers. It cried out in a pain filled Meow, and Mello smirked._

_"Mello, stop it! you're hurting it!" Matt clung to Mello's back and tried to pull him away from the poor cat. It looked like it was sick, or dieing. Or both. Matt had suggested that they just leave the poor thing alone to die in peace, But Mello had other plans. He wanted to force the cat to meow, and to run so that it wasn't just laying there being lazy as he put it._

_Matt finally got the blond to let the poor thing be. The two watched as the cat lay pathetically on its side. Its chest heaving, fighting, clinging on to life. It released another pain filled meow, and its glassy yellow eyes opened to look up at the two before death took over its small furry body._

_"It's broken already...stupid cat. Couldn't even handle a little pain" Mello said in a bored manner. But his eyes said differently. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks._

* * *

_"Its broken already..." _

The words rung loudly in his ears, and his eyes watered.

"Mail..." Mello kissed the top of Matt's head. "Don't be like that cat...don't let me break you too.." He whispered against his hair. It was probably useless. It had been a long time ago, and he doubted Matt even knew what he was talking about.

Matt said nothing. Mello layed the boy across his lap so he could see his face. His smiling face. Matt was smiling at him. His green eyes were glazed over and half lidded, but he was smiling. A small broken smile.

And Mello cried.

* * *

**A/N:** _This was made as a request by **Itachi Oh. Enka.** I really wanted to make it good, but ugh...I fail. v.v I know this probably wasn't what you wanted, sorry. My fingers were possessed, and this is the result. So, -sigh- I'll see to trying to write you some smut, since this was a tad too angsty. Did you like it?...like, at all? -nervous laugh- Ooh dear I hope you and your Matt did like it.  
_

**_Review_ please, this actually took a lot of time to put together, especially with my dog bumping her cold nose against my legs demanding to have her head scratched. Geez...had to take a lot of breaks to keep the dog happy. Anywho...yes, review please. You get smut in return. o.o Maybe...hehe depends.**

_Matt._


End file.
